Recent electronic devices in which security applications are installed provide security-related functions.
An electronic device may provide a specified security function after being registered with a specific authentication server. Here, in the case where the electronic device must be registered with a plurality of authentication servers, a user may have to perform a registration procedure for each authentication server. The foregoing is repetitious and inconvenient.